Media content providers provide media content to users via one or more computer networks. For example, an operator of a web site may allow users to download homemade video clips via the Internet. In many situations, media content providers do not own or control the network through which users download media content provided by the media content providers. Thus, in order to provide media content to users, media content providers may make contracts with network service providers that own or control the networks. In such a contract, a network service provider that owns a network may allow the media content provider to send media content via the network in exchange for money and/or other services.
In many circumstances, a network service provider that owns a network may charge a media content provider an amount based on the number of bits that the media content provider sends through the network. For example, the network service provider may charge the media content provider $0.005 for each megabyte that the media content provider sends through the network. In a second example, the network service provider may use bandwidth utilization as a proxy indicator for the total usage of the media content provider through the network. In this second example, the network service provider and the media content provider may agree to a so-called “95/5” rule. In accordance with the “95/5” rule, the network service provider may sample at regular intervals the overall bandwidth utilization of the media content provider.